


Benefits of Honesty

by Kataki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kataki/pseuds/Kataki
Summary: Levi confesses what he really wants and Erwin and Mike take good care of their boyfriend's needs.





	Benefits of Honesty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minxiebutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxiebutt/gifts).



> For my sweet Minxie who asked for this on tumblr.

_'mike'_

_'hey mike'_

 

_'i’m still in class'_

 

_'i know but you promised to come home earlier'_

_'need your feedback on this'_

 

_'i’ll leave in 5min k?'_

 

Erwin sends a selfie, showing off his wide grin and all Mike can think of is stretching those soft lips even wider by feeding Erwin his cock – but today the focus is on Levi.

Mike has been diligent about attending class ever since deciding on going back to school after his 28th birthday, but his boyfriend’s confession the other day calls for extraordinary sacrifices to be made.

The three have been living together for a few months now. After spending most of their friendship in awkward denial of their romantic and sexual feelings, the day Mike and Erwin brought home Levi after a night out changed everything.

“So you guys are fucking, right?” Levi had asked ten minutes after meeting them at the bar, leaving Erwin and Mike speechless.

“Not? Huh, too bad,” Levi had mumbled between his drink and cigarette, unable not to grin to himself, suspecting what his remark would do to them. It was their first night together. A night of Levi taking control, working himself open and sucking off Erwin with surprising enthusiasm, while Mike was buried deep inside of Levi’s ass.

That’s how it continued for months, until two weeks ago.

-

“And you really think he’ll like this?” Mike stands next to the bed, staring at the blindfold in Erwin's hand.

“I.. think so, I mean, just have some confidence, okay?” Erwin smiles at him, leaning in for a gentle kiss and Mike’s worries vanish.

Erwin had been the one to walk in on Levi jerking off to something neither of them had expected him to enjoy. A guy, bound and sensory deprived, at first denied, then overstimulated and his cock leaking seemingly endlessly as two other men had no mercy.

Maybe it’s just a fantasy, or maybe Levi wants to see one of his boyfriends in such a vulnerable position – is what they had thought – they were wrong.

“I.. want this.”

Levi seemed unusually small in that moment, with Mike and Erwin sitting next to him on the sofa in their living room.

“I thought you’d judge me, I mean, I don’t know.”

Mike’s arm wrapped around Levi’s waist and the physical support seemed to lift Levi’s spirits too.

“I wouldn’t ever judge you for something like that, and Erwin wouldn’t either – Levi, this is much more common than you think,” Mike cleared his throat and continued, “to imagine you like that is unbelievably hot.”

They could see a bright pink flushing Levi’s cheeks and Erwin agreed, “all defenseless, so needy, god – you’d look beautiful, Levi,” Erwin’s hand squeezed Levi’s thigh and Mike leaned in to let his teeth graze the pale skin of Levi’s neck.

“Just leave it to us,” he whispered, responding to his boyfriend’s yearning gaze.

-

_'Go to the bathroom and touch yourself, Levi, prepare yourself to take our cocks, do it until you feel like you’re close.  
Then stop and send us a picture of what you did for us.'_

 

They send the text from Erwin’s phone, Mike rests his head on Erwin’s shoulder and stares at the screen, seeing Levi typing, then stopping, and typing again.

 

_'the fuck are you talking about, I’m at work you pervert'_

 

“I told you he won’t do it!” Mike lets himself sink back with a sigh but Erwin is determined as ever.

“No, just wait,” he smiles confidently and types out another message.

 

_'Levi, remember what we talk about the other day? Trust me – trust us.'_

 

The next response takes a moment but the content of the messages brightens Erwin’s expression.

 

_'k i’m in the bathroom now'_

 

_'Do what we told you – when you come home, strip as soon as you’re inside and then kneel in front of the bedroom door. Understood?'_

 

Mike leans in closely once more, amazed by the way he made this work – it’s something he admires about him.

“He’s not typing..” Mike mumbles against Erwin’s shoulder just before they receive Levi’s next message. It’s short but satisfying.

 

_'yes'_

 

The picture Levi sends a while later makes their pants tight and it’s hard not to fuck right then and there – but they expect Levi to be patient, so the least they can do is contain their lust for a little longer.

-

Levi hurries home. Sitting at a desk with a half hard cock for almost an hour before he could finally leave was annoying, but the prospect of what’s to come quickly replaces any negative feelings.

The apartment is silent when Levi does as he was told, waiting for the door to open to find his boyfriends smiling down at him.

“Choose your safewords, Levi,” Erwin demands in a tone that lets even Mike gasp silently.

“Uhm.. traffic lights – red, yellow, green.”

Mike nods and picks Levi up, following Erwin who walks ahead into the bedroom. Some toys are waiting on the bedside table right next to where Mike sits down, leaning his back against the head of the bed and pulling Levi flush against his chest in the process.

Mike’s palms run over Levi’s skin until he reaches under the back of Levi’s knees to pull them up and towards them, leaving Levi completely exposed to Erwin who kneels right in front of them on the mattress.

“Look at that,” Erwin coos, running the tip of his finger down Levi’s erection, over his perineum until he presses just the tip against his loosened entrance.

“So obedient,” Mike whispers against the side of Levi’s head, the praise makes their boyfriend go silent quickly, the longing in his gaze telling them to continue.

Erwin quickly wraps unexpectedly comfortable leather cuffs around Levi’s wrists, letting them rest securely between Mike’s stomach and Levi’s back. As soon as Erwin’s fingers slip into Levi’s hole, Mike buries his teeth in his boyfriend’s shoulder. He tastes the dampness of his skin, hears the sweet moans Erwin causes by patiently rubbing Levi’s prostate, and Mike’s big cock soon strains against Levi’s body.

“Look at how much you’re leaking Levi, what a mess you made,” Mike groans at the sight of pre-cum on Levi’s stomach.

“We haven’t even fucked you yet, haven’t even touched your cock yet,” Erwin teases, leaning over Levi to kiss Mike passionately and curl his fingers inside of Levi, making him moan with pleasure as he observes his boyfriend’s tongues slipping in and out of each other’s mouths.

“Oh fuck, please..”

“Please what, Levi?” Erwin asks with a cruel grin and Mike grinds his hips against the squirming Levi in his arms.

“Touch my cock, please!”

Mike chuckles and shakes his head, breath hot against Levi’s ear, “soon you’ll ask us to stop touching it, when you’re nothing but a drooling mess.”

Erwin withdraws his fingers to fetch a silken scarf, robbing Levi of his vision. Mike pushes him forward, face down into the sheets, pulling his hips up to align with Mike’s own.

When Mike’s cock enters Levi’s tightness, it’s agonizingly slow, the feeling of him being so full with his cock still untouched clouds his mind. Erwin’s hands roam Levi’s whole body, stimulating every bit of his skin, causing him to tighten around Mike buried so deep inside of him, relentlessly brushing over his prostate.

They don’t let him rest, push him into position as they play with Levi’s body. When Erwin’s lips wrap around the tip of Levi’s leaking length for the first time that night, he almost comes immediately, hadn’t it been for Mike’s fingers tightly wrapping around the base of his cock, denying him what he’s longing for.

Only when Levi is close to tears, muscles tense and lips begging against Mike’s chest, they have mercy – make Levi come so hard that for a second he thinks it might be unbearable, too much pleasure rippling through his body.

He wants to sleep, but when Erwin’s cock pushes past his slippery entrance and Mike’s throat tightens around Levi’s cock, he comes again.

After the fourth time Levi’s body is limp between Mike’s and Erwin’s, their skin sweaty and hot – something Levi would usually avoid, tell them to take a shower and keep their distance, but now this is just right. Comforting, relaxing – to hear and feel their hearts beating against his body, their strong arms wrapped around him, shielding him from the world.

Mike’s eyes meet Erwin’s and they don’t need words, instead Erwin pulls them closer, his hand splayed on Mike’s back as Levi is sleeping soundly between them.

“Let’s do this again, some time,” Mike whispers and Levi sighs in his sleep. Erwin brushes the sweaty strands of hair out of Mike’s face and nods before falling asleep.


End file.
